Barrier systems are commonly used to prevent access to openings in a manufacturing environment. In the automotive vehicle manufacturing industry, parts are typically delivered to the assembly line in containers of varying sizes and configurations. In order for the containers to be at an ergonomic height for part handling, they are commonly placed on platform lifts. However, if the container is not large enough to fill the entire top surface of the platform lift, and the platform lift is lowered below the floor grade, an opening is created between the floor, the platform lift and the container. It would therefore be desirable to provide a barrier to the opening when the platform lift is below the floor grade.